Inuyasha: A Hero's Arrival
by MeokiLovur
Summary: What would happen if my Oc met the Inu gang? She aids them and meets the incredible KOGA  Oc paring *Koga* and oc
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: A New Hero

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

Inuyasha and his friends were waiting for their little fox demon friend, Shippo as he went off scanning the area. "Hey guys! Shippo's back!" Kagome hollered with joy. "Did you see anything Shippo?" asked Kagome.  
"Well…" Shippo started while using his fox magic to turn back into himself. He continued, "Everything was fine, although I saw a girl who was by a tree with arrows in her… and she was a demon." Inuyasha stared for a second, then gave a smirk. "Well then, lets go find her." he said calmly.  
As Shippo was leading the others to the area where the girl was at, Inuyasha had a frustrated look, and was deep in thought. "It was right around here where I saw her," said Shippo. "You're right, I smell the blood of a demon," Inuyasha said snarling. They looked around their area for a second, then they found her.

As Miroku, the Buddhist Monk began walking up to the girl; a giant fox beast came from behind the tree. "It would seem, that the fox beast is like Kirara, and might be her companion." Miroku said. He walked up to the beast. "Please, we are not trying to harm her, we want to help her." Miroku pleaded. The beast didn't back down, she began to snarl more than ever.  
"K-Kitzun… please, leave them alone," said the young female demon. The beast known as Kitzun turned into its normal form, and began trotting back to her master. The young demon was still alive, even after being shot with many arrows. She had long, silky black hair, and was roughly around seventeen years of age. "C'mon guys! she's still alive, and needs our help." Kagome said rushing to the fainted girl. As she and Sango ran up to her, they tried to remove her arrows, and lay her on Kirara. "Inuyasha, she is fatally injured. Maybe we should take her to Kaede," Kagome said with worrieness in her voice.

As they began taking her to the village, she regained consciousness. "Where am I?" she asked. "Who are you?" She tried to get up. "Please, don't move. We are trying to help you." Kagome said trying to make her sit. "Can I ask you your name?" said Kagome. "My- my name? My name is Meoki."

"That's a nice name. What exactly happened to you?"

Meoki looked away trying to hide her ears. "My village attacked me… and shot me with arrows." she kept trying not to make eye contact. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. "Tell us something, are you working for Naraku?" Inuyasha said impatiently. Meoki stared at him in confusion. She began stuttering, "N-naraku? Who is that?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Shippo jumped in. "Naraku is our bitter enemy," he is after the jewel shards." Inuyasha interrupted, "What kind of demon are you anyway?" he hollered. Meoki looked a little intimidated. "Well," she began. "I am a fourth dog-demon, and a fourth wolf-demon. The rest is human."

"How can you be that kind of mix?"

"Both of my parents were different half demons," she said smiling. Inuyasha didn't say anything else. "Now that that's over with, would you like to join us on our journey?" asked Miroku. Meoki looked at everyone for a second, then she smiled. "This Naraku guy sounds pretty bad. Maybe I should tag along," she said to them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: TRAINING

"Well then, if you're part of this team, you have to fight. What's your weapon?" asked Inuyasha. "My weapon?" Meoki said embarrassed.

"You don't know what a freaking weapon is?"

"I know what they are! I just don't have one, and I don't know what I am good at." Meoki said depressed. Inuyasha took out his sword. "Here, try my sword. Maybe you're good at it." Meoki took hold of the sword. The Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's precious sword accepted her, and she easily wielded it. "Well, the sword seems to fit you well," Inuyasha, said taking back his sword.

"We just need to have Totosye make you a sword similar to my Tetsusaiga." Meoki looked at him while tilting her head. Inuyasha sighed. "Totosye is a sword smith! He created my Tetsusaiga!" he yelled irritated.

As they began traveling towards where Totosye lives, Meoki stopped thinking to herself. "This place!" she muttered to herself. "What?" Sango asked turning to see Meoki starring at a tree. "T-this place… was where my parents died." she said falling to her knees in tears. "My-my parents were killed in this very spot when I was only a little girl." Kagome walked up to Meoki. She gently laid a hand on her back trying to comfort her. Meoki raised her head. She looked at everyone wide-eyed then smiled. "They care about me, and don't want to see me this way. I should try to hold back my tears," she thought. She stood up still staring at the tree. "Thanks for trying to help guys," she said. "You really are… friends." Inuyasha was the only one who didn't care. "Great, now lets get going!" he said rudely. Meoki looked away from the tree, directly at Inuyasha. She walked by Inuyasha giving him a death glare. "Maybe not all are my friends," she said getting angrier by the minute.

After Inuyasha and Meoki's small clash, they again started headed towards Totosye. As they were walking, they heard a cow mooing. Immediately after, there was a crackle of thunder, and a streak of lightning hitting the ground in front of them. A cow appeared from the lightning with an old man on it. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. "I am Totosye, a great sword smith," he said ever so humbly. "Totosye eh? Well I need you to make a sword for her similar to my Tetsaiga," he said pointing at Meoki.

"Ah! A demon huh? Well open wide." Meoki walked up to him opening her mouth. "Like this?" she asked. Totosye had a fairly large pair of pliers, and ripped a tooth out of her mouth. "Oww! What in the living world was that for?" she yelled holding her mouth.

"This tooth is very small, but it will have to do." Totosye said gazing at the tiny tooth. Meoki got up and hit him on the head. "That is what you get for pulling my tooth!" she yelled. "Don't worry. Your tooth will grow back in a mere day or so." Totosye stated.

That night, everyone was sleeping except Totosye who was making her sword. Inuyasha and Meoki's eyes shot open. "A demon?" Meoki asked looking into the dark forest. Inuyasha was still staring at the forest. "Yea, wake everyone up!" he said. Meoki woke everyone up and grabbed Kitzun.

"Kitzun! Transform!" Kitzun jumped to the sky and transformed into the beast. Meoki jumped on Kitzun's back, staring where the demon's scent was coming from. As the demon came out from the trees, Inuyasha's eyes widened. "S-seeshomaru? What do you want?" Seeshomaru smirked. "You know exactly what I want! Your Tetsusaiga, and your death!" his voice was low, and dark. He had long, white hair like Inuyasha, and a furry cloak over his right shoulder. "He looks as if he is related to Inuyasha, but why does he want his death?" Meoki thought. She looked around for a weapon to use. Fortunately for her, Totosye had finished her sword, but it wasn't sharpened completely.

She grabbed it and aimed for Seeshomaru's shoulder. It glided through the air past Inuyasha, and made a direct hit to Seeshomaru's shoulder. "Who did this!" he yelled furiously, looking everywhere but in the sky. Meoki was unaware that he didn't know where she was. She began hooting and hollering. "Yes! Direct hit! This is much easier that I thought!" she said with great pleasure.

Seeshomaru looked up at her. She heard him growl under his breath. He leapt towards her and grabbed her arm. "How dare you!" he said to her. As he held onto her arm, poison poured from his hand. "What *cough* is this?" Meoki asked barely able to breath.

"Heh, you are only a half breed! You can't survive my poison!"

"Inuyasha…help me."

Inuyasha was already about to charge him before she could finish. "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled heading towards Seeshomaru. Seeshomaru let go of Meoki, dodging Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Meoki, and laid her on Kitzun. "Hey Kitzun, get her out of here," Inuyasha murmured. As Kitzun flew off to where the others were at, Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga. "You hurt my friend, and now you will die!" Inuyasha threw the Tetsusaiga at Seeshomaru. The sword hit his chest plate, making it crack. He formed into a blue ball, and fled.


End file.
